Little Hetalia!
by Kaliningrad
Summary: This is the story of Kaliningrad and her time at school! With her awesome friends. ;D


Kaliningrad was laying on her bed, sad about Russia, her "nana", taking her ipod, claiming that he needed to "cleanse it of all dirty music". "It's called new music, nana.." she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. Sighing, she opened her laptop and began chatting with her friend.

-Chat log:-

SexyPRussian: CHUNNNN

ChineseBosom: Yesss~?

SexyPRussian: Russia took my ipod again! QAQ

ChineseBosom: Oh no! D: Why?

SexyPRussian: Because he saw the American songs on it. ono

ChineseBosom: Again? o: And what song? eue

SexyPRussian: Ja, again. :I And I was listening to Green Day. xD

ChineseBosom: Green Day is awesome, aru. eue What song?

SexyPRussian: American Idiot. Why do you write "aru"? o.o

ChineseBosom: I love that one, aru! And because I'm me. e u e

SexyPRussian: I do too~! And good point. xD

ChineseBosom: eue

SexyPRussian: Gott, I can't wait for school! I get to be far away from RUSSIA! XD

SexyPRussian: Well, he'll still be there, but I can stay away from him~ Hang with vati more! :'D

ChineseBosom: Same here, aru! I get to hang out with Alfred. eue

SexyPRussian: O-O Why do you like him so much? He's annoying and eats too many burgers. o.o

ChineseBosom: I know~ ..but he's aesthetically pleasing and I like burgers too, aru. ewe

SexyPRussian: I see... Nee I don't mind burgers but I feel sick after eating them.

ChineseBosom: Aww D: They're so good, aru!

SexyPRussian: Not for me. e-e ChineseBosom: I see ono

ChineseBosom: I've got to go. D: I need to pack for school since I've been putting it off until now..orz

SexyPRussian: Okay. I need to get my iPod back anyways. Oh, btw, how are you and China doing?

ChineseBosom: Good~ Our country is getting better so I don't feel as sick anymore, aru. ouo

SexyPRussian: Good! I was worried about you :3

ChineseBosom: You worry too much, aru! I'm fine! And now I have to go. BYE~

-Chat closed-

Sarah sighed and got up, leaving her room and heading over to Russia's. She opened the door and heard him in the bathroom before seeing her iPod on his bed. She smirked and coughed lightly."Brother~ Come out where ever you are! So we can get MARRIED!" She held in a laugh as she heard the bathroom window open and a loud bang outside. She then proceeded to grab her iPod and, after seeing it lying nearby, Russia's black and white ushanka, putting it on and walking out happily. Kali walked out of Birmingham Ntl. Airport, which was near the small town containing the school provided for nations, cities, states, and provinces. She smiled and adjusts the ushanka on her head as she hails a taxi and gets in, telling the driver her destination. Right after she puts her headphones on and put Mitternacht on, her phone vibrates in her pocket. She quickly pulls it out and grins when she sees the text from her friend Connemara, or Chey.

Chey: Don't touch my bwobs. ouo

Kali: No promises ewe Chey: ...:I Baka.

Kali: I love you too~

Chey: Brat :T

Kali: I'm not a brit~ i'm a PRussian~~ And I just got to the school ... I heard we can have guy roommates this year eue

Chey: WHOO!

Kali: Lol! See ya later, Chey! Sarah put her phone away and looked out the window at her school. After paying the man and gathering her belongings, she began walking to her dorm, not paying much attention to where she's going. Soon enough, she bumped into somebody and caused them to drop their bags."Eh? Sorry." She looked up at the boy, red eyes meeting red eyes. He frowned down at her. "Watch where you're going."He began picking his things up and Kali did her best to help, feeling guilty. She handed him a bag and stared at him after noticing that he had white fangs in his mouth."Are you Romania by any chance?.." She'd heard that the country had both red eyes and fangs, just like this boy before her. He smirked, showing his fangs off more, and took her hand, kissing it softly."Why, yes, I am~ Who might you be?" Vlad looked up at her and gave him his sexiest look."I'm Kaliningrad," she responded, unfazed, as she took her hand back. He gawked for a moment, since no girl had had such a reaction to that look before."I see..Russia's kid, right?"She nodded. "Ja, I'm Prussia's and Russia's kid," she began and adjusted her backpack. "Well, I have to go to my dorm now. Do svidaniya, Mr. Romania."She started walking once more, leaving a confused Romanian behind. Eventually reaching her room, she opened the door and was relieved to find that she was the first of the roommates to arrive. She walked into the dorm, which contained two beds and two desks on opposite sides of the room along with a walk in bathroom, and set her bags on the bed away from the window, as she doesn't like the sunlight very much. She began putting her things away.

* * *

><p>I do not own hetalia and THANK YOU MY BOOB BUDDY~!<p> 


End file.
